mysoultotakefandomcom-20200215-history
Bug
'Adam "Bug" Plankov Hellermen ' is the main protagonist of the 2010 slasher film My Soul to Take Appearance & Personality Bug can be seen as the cute kid in school but because of his timid look and innocent self, he's bullied by the tyrannical bully 'Fang.' Bug is decent and a good kid, although, he sometimes have this episodes where he impersonate the other Riverton Seven or other students and doesn't remember it. He has dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes, his skin is tan. History Bug appears a loser at his high school in Massachusetts known as, Riverton High. Later in the movie he's deemed as an unstable youth by his Principle, Dennis Pratt. Which, enrolls him at a Correctional Mental Facility after being sent down into his office for his planned show and tell in class of "The California Condor" that vomited in the local bullie's face, Brandon O'Neil which dies later on in the movie, also for getting caught by Brittany Cunningham in the girls restroom when he was trying to get his phone back after listening in of his crushs opinions about him and in which she eventually dies after being chased through the forest by Brandon. Bug later learns from his sister Leah after she beats him up for being so "innocent" about who his father was and that May isn't their mother, but only their aunt. After Bug finds out that Abel Plankov is The Riverton Ripper he over heard Leah destroying the doll house their father built then decides to take his horse in her room and smash it into pieces, and confronts May about knowing she isn't his mother. Shortly after, Alex climbed through his window with a panicky look then as Bug explained to Alex that his father was The Riverton Ripper and found that he already knew, but also found that Alex killed his step-father (Quint). "The Ol'drunk hit me, and once when I finally hit back, he fell down the stairs and broke his stupid neck." said Alex after, him and Bug had a truth moment. Bug goes to get Alex a glass of water, finding The Ripper's blade in his bathroom sink then walked back to his room after hearing a noise and found that Alex had left. He walked down stairs into his living room, then looked into the kitchen to see a man out his back door, thinking it was The Ripper but found to be a local officer and blamed for the killings of Penelope, Brittney, Brandon, Jay, Jerome and May. Near the end of the movie, Bug finds that Alex held the evil soul and killed the five out of seven students known as, The Riverton Seven. So Bug stabbed the soul after saying "go back to hell where you belong," but killed Alex along with, but realized that Fang told the police the whole story about him fighting The Ripper and was titled as "The Hero Of Riverton", which was the same exact deal, the soul made to his father sixteen years before.